1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid accommodating container, a tank unit provided with a plurality of liquid accommodating containers, and a liquid ejecting system provided with the liquid accommodating containers.
2. Related Art
A printer that is one example of a liquid ejecting apparatus performs printing by discharging ink from a recording head onto a recording target (for example, printing paper). As the technique of supplying ink to a recording head, a technique of supplying ink from an ink cartridge disposed on a recording head to the recording head and also supplying ink from an ink tank disposed outside a liquid ejecting apparatus to the ink cartridge or the head through a tube is known (for example, JP-A-2005-219483, JP-A-2005-1284, and JP-A-2005-199693). The ink tank can contain a large volume of ink compared to the ink cartridge. Further, the ink tank is provided with an ink injection port, so that a user can easily inject (replenish) ink from the ink injection port.
JP-A-2007-253328 and JP-A-2004-209847 are examples of the related art.
The ink tank is provided with an ink injection port for injecting ink and a gas suction port (a flow path opened to the air) for introducing air into the ink tank, as in JP-A-2005-219483. The ink injection port is blocked by a removable plug. On the other hand, in order to make air be taken from the outside into the ink tank in accordance with consumption of ink, the flow path opened to the air needs to be configured such that at least gas (air) can be ventilated.
Therefore, if the state of the ink tank changes in a state where ink is contained in the ink tank, there is a case where ink flows out from the flow path opened to the air toward the outside. For example, if the position of the ink tank changes due to transportation or the like of the ink tank, there is a case where ink flows out from the flow path opened to the air toward the outside. Further, there is a case where air in the ink tank expands due to, for example, a change in the temperature of the inside of the ink tank, so that ink is extruded to the flow path opened to the air.
Such problems are not limited to the ink tank and are problems common to a liquid accommodating container which is for accommodating therein liquid that a liquid ejecting apparatus ejects and in which a liquid injection port and a flow path opened to the air are separately provided.